Valentine's Day Muck Up
by JasZ1991
Summary: The one time Valentine's Day that would be a special moment for her and Marcel and her family had to muck it up.


_**Here's another Rebel Valentine's day fic! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah glares at her brother as he lounges on the sofa with a play station controller in hand. He has the headset on yelling at Josh about killing a zombie. Freya is staring at the two slightly confused. Kol ignores his sister as he looks around to get a head-shot. Slapping the game controller out of his hand and ripping the headset off his head.

"He'll chat with you later, Josh." Rebekah hisses at the baby vampire who is screaming like a little girl on the other end.

"What the bloody hell, Bexs?" Kol retorts as his eyes shine with anger and uncertainly.

"You know what, Kol!" Rebekah huffs as she whacks him upside the head.

"Enlighten me with the knowledge you are withholding sister." Kol mumbles as he rubs his head.

"How the hell do you not have plans for tonight?" Rebekah hisses.

"It's a Sunday night," Kol replies.

"Are you that much of an idiot?"

"I resent that!"

"What's so special about to night that has your kickers in a twist?"

"It's valentine's day."

Kol gives her a look of 'okay and?' He shifts his attention to Freya who shrugs and offers a smile. Yet the stony look on Rebekah's face goes unnoticed. She turns on her heal and yells for Elijah. Who strolls into the room with a Hayley who were holding a platter of chocolate covered strawberries? Klaus is behind them mumbling about taking the hearts of those who look at his daughter's way when she's of age. The toddler in a red dress and mary-jane slippers being carried by her father.

"Can someone please inform this moron on this day stands for?" Rebekah huffs and let's herself drop beside her sister.

"It's a hallmark holiday." Elijah replies as he sets the tray down earning a glare from Rebekah and Hayley.

Kol blocks them all out, reason being they are basically getting into an argument on what the day stands for. What they don't know is that Josh and Aiden had filled him in on the date. Not that his little witch would care if he gave her anything. He did manage to get her something several months prior.

It's when he gets hit in the face with a pillow and little Hope is giggling at her uncle. Her blue eyes shining with mischief and determination. Plucking her from the ground he places her on his lips and tickles her. Giggles fill the room causing everyone to turn to them. Rebekah sighs and storms out. Leaving the rest of the family to turn back to Kol. He nods and they all smile.

Four hours later,

Rebekah sits at the 'Saint James' across Marcel. He smiles at her, several couples chatter about them. Ever since Marcel reopened the jazz bar, it's been a hit. Enjoying their meals and the music. Rebekah takes a bite from her desert. Biting down on something, she quickly spits it out. It's a ring. Blinking several times and looking up at Marcel who looks as if Hope bit him again.

"Marcel?" She eyes him with happiness. Her long time dream of getting married was coming true. Marcel has proposed to her!

"I-I… Rebekah-" Marcel stares at the ring that is pinched between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Yes, Marcel! I'll marry you!" She rushes out of her seat and onto his lap.

"Rebekah…"

"Don't worry darling Klaus will not get in the away of us." She kisses him.

"Rebekah,"

"What the bloody hell!" Klaus growls as he enters the Bar.

"That's mine!" Kol cries from several tables away!

Rebekah spots Davina there in a lovely blue even gown. Her hair is loose and curled slightly. Her eyes round and filled with curiosity. Kol looked annoyed just like when he discovered Klaus had some of his dark objects. Cocking her head; Rebekah ponders on what he's rambling on about.

"What do you mean that's yours?" Marcel stands up and drops the blond beauty to the ground.

"That ring was meant for Davina. Not for that strumpet that hikes up her dress to just about everyone who whispers sweet nothings." Kol retorts. Rebekah narrows her eyes at his insult.

"Sob off, Kol." Rebekah hisses at her brother.

"Will you two please stop?" Freya cries from several tables away with Will Kinney.

"Seriously, you and that mortal can just-" Klaus starts until Elijah strolls in with Hayley... the pair freeze upon seeing the rest of the Mikaelson family.

"I told you, we should have had a movie night instead of coming here." Josh mumbles to Aiden who is now seated with Kol and Davina. Well Marcel is in Kol's face.

The one time Valentine's Day would be a special moment for her and Marcel and her family had to muck it up. It than clicks that she wasn't meant to get the ring… it was for the witch who is currently dating her brother. They've been dating for about a year and a half….while Marcel and herself have been courting for a longer period of time… without thinking. Rebekah grabs the chair Marcel empty and flung it at his back. The vampire stumbles into Kol, who cries out in disgust stating that Marcel was trying to take advantage of him. Tossing the ring to Davina; who blinks several times after catching the ring.

Storming out, Rebekah ignores Marcel's calls. It's when she turns the corner and there is a big banner. Her heart warms at the sight of the bright colors and photographs. The rose petals and the twinkling fairy lights.

"Happy Valentine's day, Rebekah." Marcel whispers into her ear.

Rebekah whirls around and wraps her arms about him. Kissing his cheek she hears the soft melody of her favorite song. Marcel holds her close and dances with her under the moonlight and fairy lights. Kol can be heard snorting in the background. Yet seeing his sister happy makes him somewhat happy… but not as happy to see her annoyed. But for now he'll let her have her stupid holiday in peace…

"Happy Valentine's day, Marcel." She sighs into his neck as they dance. "How did you get my brothers and sister to help you out with this?"

"I didn't." He replies.

"You are being modest."

"Not really-"

"Shut and hold me close."

The two send the rest of night dancing while the rest of the Mikaelson are inside the bar. Davina smiles at Kol with a sweet smile. Kol had planned to ruin his sister's date. But something told him that she needed a pick me up. So he along with Freya, Hayley and Elijah set this up. Klaus didn't know any of this. Seeing that he would kill someone. The ring incident was an accident. Josh just had to place it in the wrong slices after Kol told him five hundred times which ones were theirs.

"That was sweet of you, Kol." Davina kisses his cheek as they idly sit in their booth with Josh and Aiden who are bickering about something. Davina knows that Kol has issues on doing something nice for others especially for Marcel. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me later tonight." Kol winks.

As if hearing that comment Marcel storms back into the bar. His dark gaze lands on Kol who has his arm wrapped around the witch. Freya, Elijah and Hayley sigh as they watch Marcel trying to get the youngest Mikaelson male. Yet he can't be reached thanks to Josh and Aiden and of course Rebekah who is to happy thanks to 'Marcel's' gift. Outside the banner reads 'I love you, Rebekah. I'll always love you from the moment we met till our dying day.'

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I've posted a one-shot fic before this. A au one-shot Rebel valentine's day fic. It's called 'Love Game' If you'd like to check it out. Thanks for all the love and support! I'll be post another One-shot hopefully tonight. A kolvina one featuring Rebel. Until than thanks for staying tuned.-Jasz**_


End file.
